My First Love
by i-kno-you-want-me
Summary: Bella was turned and now back in Forks. So are the Cullens. What will happen when old wounds split open? Will there ever be love again or merely hurt, pain, and abandonment? READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED! ABSOLUTELY FICTION!
1. 1 Kids

**I hope you guys enjoy it. I also know that some people think that I'm only going to write about Edward and Bella, but I won't. This is an Emmett and Bella story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Robbie, Gracie!" I yelled. "Get your butts down here now before I take away the cars." That did it. As soon as I said that one little thing, they were in the kitchen in less than a second. I know my children very well.

"But, mom. I don't wanna go to school. I already know everything they teach in school, so why go?" Gracie complained like she was 12 instead of 101.

"Well, Miss Priss, we go to school so that we will look like a normal, _human_ family."

"I'll make ya deal, sister" Robbie said sounding exactly like his father. "If we go to school, we get to drive our cars for the rest of the day."

"You drive a hard bargain," I pondered. They were giving me their famous pouts.

"Fine, but you still have to do your chores."

"Yes, mother" they said in unison.

"Now get your butts upstairs and get ready before I pick something out for you" I threateningly said. They knew that if I dressed them, I would pick something that would embarrass them terribly. They were gone in a flash.

"Works every time" I breathed, getting myself ready. Since it was the first day back at Forks, I felt that I should dress up some. I don't know why, I just did. I ended up wearing a salmon colored tube top, a set of caprice, and stilettos with a smoky eye and a little bit of lip-gloss. I don't know why I never liked heels, but since I turned, they were quite comfortable.

To admit that I looked good was an understatement. I looked _hot_.

"Guys! Time to go!" I yelled up the stairs. I've been yelling a lot today. I don't know why either. It's not like they won't hear me if I talk at a regular voice.

"Hi, mom" Rob said from behind me. I turned around to look at his choice of clothes and found him in a tight fitting black shirt, dark wash jeans, and a pair of DCs.

"Nice choice of clothes, Rob. Where's your sister? We're going to be late" I said shuffling about the living room grabbing my books.

"Mom, do you not remember that we are vampires and drive faster than some normal, _human_ people, as you put it? I swear you act like a human sometimes."

"Now, what do I hear about mom being a human? Last time I checked, she could beat your ass at wrestling" Gracie's voice piped up from upstairs. She had the best hearing out of all of us for a half human, half vamp.

"Language, young lady" Robbie said in that father tone he's been working on. He's actually starting to sound like Emmett did a 100 years ago.

"Come on, Grace. You too, dad" I said sarcastically, shooing Robbie out and flying upstairs to get Grace. Apparently she had jumped out the window cause when I got to her room, the window was open and she was gone. Well at least I wouldn't have to go back downstairs.

I jumped out the window, landing beside my black Ford F-250. I know awesome, right? I jumped in and we were off. Maybe Rob was right. We got to the school in less than five minutes. I love my truck.

While I was driving around trying to find a parking spot, I spotted a silver Volvo. I hit the brakes, lurching Robbie, Gracie, and me all forward.

"What the hell, mom? Are you trying to kill us?" Gracie practically yelled, but I couldn't hear either one of them. My eyes were set on the big, burly man that came out of the Volvo.

I screamed. That was all I could do. Apparently I screamed pretty loud cause all of the Cullens turned their heads in my direction.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Robbie said looking at me.

"Yeah, fine" I said breaking out of my trance. The only parking spot left was the one next to Edward's Volvo. Fantastic.

"Come on, guys. Lets go get our schedules and if anyone asks you guys are my step-brother and step-sister." I got out of the truck with Robbie on my right side and Gracie on my left.

The front office was in the same place it was 100 years ago. It held the same people that it did 100 years ago, too. Not really but you get the idea.

When we walked in, Mrs. Burgett (Mrs. Cope's great-great-great niece) was giving the Emmett their schedules. When we entered, Robbie and Gracie gasped at the same time. They figured it out.

'_Calm down, guys. Yes, they are vampires. Yes, they are the Cullens. But you know they won't hurt us. The big, burly one is your father and the others you recognize. Stop freaking out' _I sent them. I could send people images and thoughts, and also shield my mind from mind readers like Edward.

They were able to shake their heads to let me know that they would keep my secret.

Gracie held my hand. She sent me a picture of what she was thinking.

I gasped so loud that this time everyone turned to look at me and Grace. Robbie knew what we were doing, but could hear the surprise in my voice. He turned to make sure that I was ok before turning back to look at Emmett.

Gracie showed me that she knew everything, I mean** everything**, about Emmett.

That I loved him with all my heart, loved him so much to give him my virginity, loved him so, so, so much that I kept the promise that I would never love anyone both physically and mentally.

She had found the my journal from '09. She read everything in it and immediately loved and hated Emmett. Loved him because he left to protect me and hated him because he caused me so much pain. I squeezed her hand, a smile gracing my face.

"Oh, hello, dear" Mrs. Burgett said breaking me out my thoughts. "The Cullens and Swans, correct? Here are your schedules and your homeroom is Borders."

"Uh, Mrs. Burgett, I think you made a mistake. We're the Cullens and they're the Swans, if I'm correct" Edward said, acting all mighty and such.

Robbie decided to butt in because he's just like his father and said "No, Mrs. Burgett was right. I'm Robbie Cullen, my sister, Grace Cullen, and step-sister, Bella Swan."

When he said my name, everyone turned to look at me including Mrs. Burgett. The only stare I worried about, though, was Emmett's.

When I turned to see, I found that he was less than a foot away.

"Come on, mo-Bella. We don't to be late for homeroom now, do we?" Grace said, bless her heart.

"Yeah, come on, guys. The bells about to ring" I said walking as fast as I could without looking like I was in-human.

This was going to be an exciting year.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know fabulous. So press the little green button at the bottom right there.**


	2. 2 Biology

**So sorry guys for not updating earlier. I know you guys are probably getting restless but give me a break. I have a lot on my hands right now.**

**This story is dedicated to all my loving viewers and the ones who reviewed.**

**Also one of my friends lost her dad, unexpectedly, on December 29, 2009. If you will all remember her and her family while you read this.**

* * *

**E.P.O.V.**

I can't fucking believe it! My Bella?

**A.P.O.V.**

OMG! That has to be my sister!

**J.P.O.V.**

If Alice doesn't calm down right now, I think I'm going to go insane!

**R.P.O.V.**

Bella? As in Emmett's girlfriend that was attacked by Jasper and then we had to leave because Emmett didn't think it was safe, but then she ended up being killed by Victoria, Bella?

**Ed.P.O.V.**

I can't get into her mind. Holy-fucking-shit!

**B.P.O.V.**

On the way to homeroom, I was wondering what they were thinking once Robbie said my name. It sounds weird coming from your son.

When we approached Mrs. Borders, I realized that I had homeroom with the Cullens. I could feel there presence. I don't know how, but sometimes I just get this weird feeling that I know who will be in a room, or who's behind a door, or something like that.

We walked in and I saw three empty seats but they were between Rosalie and Emmett. I knew I couldn't sit beside Emmett because I might breakdown, and if I sat beside Rose I might let something slip.

'_Robbie, will you please beside Emmett?'_ I pleaded with Rob. He nodded his head so I knew that he would. '_Talk to him about football. He's always been a big football fan. Ask him if he saw the Dallas Cowboys game.'_

I asked Gracie to do the same with Rose, but talk to her about fashion or cars. Gracie was the mechanic in the family so I knew that they would have a lot to talk about.

I sat in the middle right behind Jasper. When I sat down, I accidentally kicked his chair a little too hard for a human, making it fall forward.

He turned around to look at me with the funniest look on his face. It was a mixture between anger, embarrassment, and astonishment. I guess I wasn't supposed to be able to knock him forward, out of his chair.

I started laughing so hard that I fell on the floor crying. Everyone looked at me as though I had four eyes and grew a tail. Robbie and Gracie understood why I was laughing, and started snickering.

Jasper looked hurt, embarrassed, and abused. I stopped laughing and went to help him up off the floor. It took me a while to get under control, but managed. I got him on his feet again in one, swift jerk.

When I did that, all the Cullens looked at me astonished. I felt the blood rushing up my chest into my cheeks, slowing. I also I have characteristics of a human like: blush, crying, eating, and sleeping, even though I don't have to. That's when Rob and Grace burst out laughing gaining everyone's attention.

"Will you guys shut-up!" I yelled at them, sending them daggers. That brought them out of the laughing fit. Everyone was still staring, but before I could say anything, I heard "What are you guys staring at?"

I look toward my left to see Emmett staring straight at me. I stared right back seeing a question forming in his eyes. I looked away toward Edward and saw the puzzlement on his face, too. The only face that didn't have puzzlement on it was Jasper's, surprisingly. On Jazz's face I saw confusion, understanding, and hurt, staring straight into my eyes.

I looked toward Grace and Robbie and saw them smiling as if they learned that they might have a little sister. I smiled back at them, knowing why I needed to keep this secret until the perfect moment.

"Um, Hi. My name is Emmett Cullen" I heard from my left, turning to see Em holding is hand out. It brought up so many memories that I didn't hear Emmett scream at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I spaced out for a sec. My name is Bella Swan" I said still in a daze, but shook his hand anyways. As soon as I took his hand in my mine, I felt the electric shock, I hadn't felt since I was 17.

I looked up to be met with Emmett's eyes staring straight at me, still the same golden topaz but with a blue twist they were 100 years ago. **(In this story they do have topaz eyes but they are mixed with their human color eyes also.)**

I was brought out of my admiration with the bell ringing.

I went to first to find that I had this class with Jasper. Throughout the whole period, Jasper stared at me, wondering why I felt what I felt. As soon as the bell rang, I shot out of my chair, being the first person out the door.

I headed toward second, but wasn't surprised at my luck. I had this class with Edward, who was already seated. He sat in the left front so I sat in the right back.

When the room started to fill in, I found out that I also had this class with Grace.

We talked the whole class, never getting called on.

When the bell rang, Grace went to art while I went to math. I still hate math even though it's easy, but normally the teachers are just always boring. I didn't have this period with anyone I knew, but had to sit beside this heavy kid that was real nice.

She invited my "siblings" and I to sit with her friends and her at lunch. I agreed, telling her I would have to tell my sibs and then everything would be good to go.

The bell rang quicker than I would've thought capable. I texted Gracie and told her to tell Rob that we were _all_ sitting with Madison Ross and her friends.

They were in the lunchroom when Madison and I approached them.

"I'm Madison and you are?" she said, holding her hand out to Grace.

"I'm Gracie Cullen and this is my brother, Robbie" Grace said, accepting her hand while giving me a 'she's-so-nice' look. I knew they would like her, but what I didn't expect was for Robbie to actually shake her hand.

He doesn't like meeting new people really and never talks to them unless made to. That's only talking, but actually making physical contact is shocking.

Madison lead us over to her table and introduced everyone. "Hey guys this Bella Swan, Robbie Cullen, and Gracie Cullen. Bella, Gracie, and Robbie this Beth Tucker, Brianna Hayes, Walker Black, Todd Newton, Aaron Denali, Aislin Padgett, and Zac Cheney" Madison said, pointing to everyone in turn.

We sat down and were immediately bombarded with questions. Madison got them to shut-up with some not so nice words. By the time all of this happened, the bell rang. We said goodbye to all of them, and headed toward biology class. I had this class with Rob.

He sat down near the front, but before I could sit beside him, a cheap, skanky-looking blonde sat next to him. I already knew whose granddaughter/great-granddaughter this was , and was not happy about it.

"Would you move?" Robbie asked, looking absolutely disgusted. Just the look on his face made me burst out laughing, earning a death-glare from Rob. I started to calm down some, but as soon as Emmett walked through the door, I immediately stopped laughing. He held my gaze for a moment then looked toward Rob, realization dawning on his face. He knew whose kid's this was, then I saw a tiny glimmer of a smirk on his face, but was replaced with seduction. I started to fall, but quickly caught myself before they saw. Even though he left 100 years ago, he could still sweep me off my feet literally.

He sauntered over to her, leaning down, eye-level with her. He spoke to her in a voice that was so sexy, but I wasn't supposed to hear anyways.

"Why don't you sit beside me?" he asked her, his words rolling off his tongue. "Let Robbie beside his sister and me and you sit beside each other."

When he finished, I was livid. My vision was cloudy with a red haze, and I started walking toward her, feeling the anger take over me. I could feel Robbie's hands pushing against my shoulders. I could hear Emmett starting to ask what the hell was wrong with me. I could feel 4 more pairs of hands somewhere on my shoulders and legs. I gave up fighting, letting the red haze disappear from my eyes.

"Put. Me. Down" I commanded, staring them all in the eyes to find that Edward, Alice, Gracie, and Jasper were the other pairs of hands that had to restrain me back. They let me down and I ran out of the school, at a normal, human pace. I could hear someone coming after me but as soon as I was at my car, I heard the pace increase incredibly. I was spun around into the embrace of Jasper?

"Why are you here?" I asked confusion evident on my face. I closed my emotions to him, knowing I wouldn't like the response he gave me.

"How are you able to block your emotions out? How were you able to keep fighting even though three boys and two girls were trying to restrain you? Why did you get so mad at Em?" he finally said, sounding too shocked to even put up a fight.

I just stood there. I couldn't explain without help. I opened my mouth to say something, but he came towards me, giving me a hug.

I looked into his face and saw realization, love, and hurt.

"You know" I said astonished.

* * *

**I know it was awesome so push that beautiful green button at the bottom of the page.**


	3. 3 One Down, Six To Go more like five

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I am now. If you're a fan of my other stories I have updated them too so enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight (unfortunately!) Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer except Robbie and Gracie and the plot.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"How? I mean I was so careful to block out all of your powers. I even blocked out Esme's caring and lovingness, just to make sure you guys wouldn't find out until I was ready to tell you. I even blocked Grace's and Robbie's, too. Edward, I know, would surely hear something and go tell everyone, then I wouldn't be ready to face all of you at one time.

"I just didn't want to tell you guys yet. Grace and Rob think I should. They want to talk to there dad with-"

"What?" Jasper asked, interrupting me. "Gracie and Robbie are Em-Emmett's ch-children? You m-mean I'm an un-uncle?" he stuttered out, disbelief spreading across his face.

"Yes" I said simply. "And Alice is an aunt, Rose too, Edward is an uncle, and Esme and Carlisle are grandparents. I'm glad we established this. Anything else?"

"How?" he whispered finally, glancing up to me.

"Well before my birthday party" I said, Jasper looking down sheepishly when I said this, "Emmett _proposed _to me. We just got so wrapped up into the moment that we ended up.. you know, doing it.

"Anyways, right after Edward and Emmett d-drove a-away" I started, choking back sobs, "I fell to the ground and ended up hitting my head on a rock. It's still at your house, right outside the backdoor. It's the one that looks deformed and darker than the others," I explained when I saw him open his mouth. He nodded his head for me to continue.

"So, when Charlie came home and I wasn't there, he started to worry that something happened. He called the house, but no one ever answered. He called and called, and finally came down. I faintly heard him pull up, but as soon as I heard his door shut my whole world went black.

"When I woke up, I was in the emergency room and they were doing an ultrasound on my stomach. I was so confused that I barely remember anything happening, but then I saw Gracie's little legs. No one knew that I had woken up, but when I started to crying, I couldn't stop. The doctor turned and told me I had two healthy babies. I went to ask the doc a question, but his eyes were topaz with a hint a mahogany in them. I immediately knew he was a vamp and he saw that on my face.

"He had only heard of one person in the history of like ever to give birth to _one_ human/vampire baby, but _two_. No one had ever heard of such a thing. He helped give brith to the babies and right after he left, Robbie bit me. I was bleeding out and I knew I was gonna die, leaving my babies to fend for themselves, but then all hell broke loose" I continued, replaying what happened over a hundred years ago.

"Victoria picked up on my scent. The kids started crying, then Victoria was hovering above me, in _mid-air_! I couldn't believe it! I never thought that she would even have a power. Well, I was slowly dying, and as I watched, her eyes turned charcoal black.

"Grace was not making a sound, then while Victoria was slowly leaning forward, this image of me covered in blood and Victoria hovering over me, burst into mind. Then I saw a glimpse of Robbie in my arms, still crying. Then, just like that, it was gone" I trailed off, staring into space.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

"_Oh this should be fun. Finally I'll have my revenge and I won't even have to kill the Cullens or those sick mutts" Victoria said, smiling hugely. I just held tighter to Robbie, not even glancing at Gracie, knowing she was hidden. She had quieted down before Victoria was even hovering above me, making that she was hidden in a black blanket under a bush._

"_James will enjoy me killing you" she said. Right then I felt this overpowering burning sensation spread throughout my whole body. _

"_No he won't" I whispered right before she cackled and pulled Robbie from my arms. '_

_You bitch!' I screamed at her from my mind, not even thinking I could project thoughts, but as soon as I screamed that, she cut off, glaring down at my twitching form._

"_What the hell?" she screamed, dropping Robbie onto a sharp, pointy rock. He stopped crying immediately, stopped making any sounds at all actually. He was dying. My baby was dying and that bitch killed him. My eyes shot open to see Victoria staring at me like I was alien._

"_You better run" I whispered to her, venom lacing my voice. But even before she could turn around, I had a hold of her arm, ripping it from her body, earning myself a shrieking scream. I continued pulling apart the bitch that hurt my baby._

_Then I made a fire and left her head out of the flames so she could watch her body burn before her eyes, feeling the pain of losing everything. I went to check on Robbie to see that he was not where I left him. I found him a few meters away playing with a…wolf._

"_Robbie" I called to him, Robbie's head and the wolf's, too, turned to look at me. I looked at my baby then saw Grace snuggled into the wolf's fur. 'Thank you' I mouthed to the wolf, before falling to the ground, blackness consuming my form._

_End Flashback_

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" I heard someone scream at me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I came back to earth to find…..Rosalie in front of me, shaking my shoulders furiously.

"Rosalie?" I asked, my eyes still focusing on the girl in front of me.

"Yea- wait! How do you know my name? I never remember introducing myself?" she asked, glancing down. I'm guessing trying to remember if she introduced herself. Well she had, but they don't know that.

"Roll this morning" I answered, glancing around to see that Jasper was no where in sight. "I remembered when the teacher called your name. Where's Jasper? What period is it?"

"Well Jasper went to your house with my sister and other brother? My boyfriend and I stayed behind to look for something. And school's over" she said, staring into my eyes.

"Wait when did I invite you over?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Jasper said we should and Grace wanted to hang out with me some" she explained. Just then, something hit me.

"How long?" I asked, paralyzed.

"How long what?" she asked, shaking my shoulders again.

"How long has school been over?"

"About an hour. I saw you out here earlier, but thought you were just thinking. But when I came out here again, I saw you, staring at the same nothingness and still as a stone."

"I gotta go" I said, pulling away from her. "My brother and sister are probably worried about me."

"But, you're trucks gone. Why don't we take you to your house since we're going anyways?" she asked, insistent on getting me into the Volvo.

"I'll walk. It's only a mile away and I'm not sure when you will be along" I said, turning away and walking toward the sidewalk. When I was sure I was out of sight from her, I shot into the woods, heading for the meadow.

I was just coming into view of the meadow when I heard a noise. I froze and silently walked forward until I was at the edge of the meadow. I jumped into my tree and peered down into the piece of land cleared of trees. What I saw was unbelievable. There was the same wolf I saw those many years ago with Gracie.

I froze, staring down at my daughter snuggling up to the wolf that I was never able to thank. That's when the branch decided to break, right when my brain was starting to work again.

I fell, landing right on the back of the wolf. Thankfully Grace was faster than her wolf and grabbed me off his/her back before it could bite me.

"What are you doing, mom?" she yelled at me, getting right up in my face. I was shocked at her anger and just froze. "I'll ask it again, then. What. Are. You. Doing. Here? Did you come to spy on me or something?"

"What am I doing here?" I yelled back at her, finally finding my voice, angered that she thought I would be here spying on her. "I'm here because I wanted to go _your father's_ and_ my_ meadow to think about how to break it to your dad that we're still alive. That he didn't lose his family that he has no clue of. That I just admitted to your uncle that we are his niece, nephew, and sister.

"That I just replayed everything that happened to me on the day of your birth. That this wolf " I said, pointing to the wolf "was the one to help Robbie after Victoria dropped him on a rock. That somehow I was able to speed up my transformation because I was so livid about the possibility that Robbie might have been killed because of that bitch that was trying to revenge her mate. That I had totally forgot that vampires can heal and that the vampire gene in both of you would heal you immediately. That this wolf let _vampires_ cuddle into his fur when his enemy is the vampire.

"That this wolf didn't kill himself because I left to protect you but kept on living because he imprinted on you. That he's a shape-shifter that was my best-friend that I let down. That he had so much faith in me that he believed I would come back, bringing the love of his life with me. That I didn't know that I had anybody besides you and Robbie" I finished, collapsing to the forest floor, tears falling from my face. I lifted my head barely to see Jake staring at me with disbelief in his eyes. I looked up to Grace to see her staring at the place where I was just standing.

I shot up and started running, but didn't get very far. Before I was even at the edge of the meadow, Jake was blocking me of my way out.

"Please let me leave, Jakey. I never meant to interrupt you two. I never meant to have twins that I care about so much. That I never meant to hurt you when I chose Emmett and left you in the dust.

"But, I did mean to take away your love for her own safety. That I took her away because I couldn't stand the pain that my daughter could have true love and I couldn't. I'm so sorry" I said to him, fresh tears falling down my face, staring Jake in the eyes. Again, I collapsed to the forest floor, burrowing my head in the ground.

"Oh, Bells" I heard Jake say, an arm wrapping around my shoulders. I turned my head to meet his shoulder and let the tears fall, not even trying to stop them.

"Mom?" I heard someone say, that if I didn't have super hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. I turned my head to look towards my daughter and saw her on the ground, too, looking like she was going to breakdown into tearless sobs.

"Honey?" I asked, untangling myself from Jacob's form, earning myself a sigh of relief. Jake had immediately ran toward Grace, rocking her back and forth.

"Let her go Jake" I told him, slowly crawling toward her. He turned to me, anger burning in his eyes, but let go of her. I sat down about a foot away from her and held my arms open. She jumped into them, breaking down into earth-racking sobs.

"Shh. It's ok, honey" I cooed to her, looking toward my best friend. He had pain evident on his face and I knew he was restraining himself from tackling Grace and me. I held out my other arm and Jake crawled under it, a few stray tears falling down his face, too.

We probably sat there for hours at a time, but it didn't matter. I had found my best friend and had one more family member. The only thing missing was Rob and he was probably sitting at home with the…..Cullens!

"CRAP!" I yelled, jumping up, bringing Grace and Jake with me.

"What, Bells?" he asked, scooting out from under my arm.

"The Cullens" I said, knowing he would understand. His eyes grew furiously, staring at me. "We gotta get home." We shot off, Jake not even bothering to take his clothes off.

When we were less than ten miles away from the house, I sent Rob a thought telling him we would be there in less than a minute. We zoomed past trees and walked in through the garage, seeing all the cars in place except…

"Emmett Robert Cullen, where is **my** Ferrari?" I yelled, running into the living room to see all of the Cullens except one. My eyes finally flicked to Robbie trying to escape up to his room. "Not so fast. Spill young man."

He froze on the stairs, not moving a muscle. I flicked my eyes over to Jasper and he understood what I wanted to happen. He stood up, walked over to Robbie, and grabbed his upper arms, spinning him around to face me.

"Well, um, you see, Emmett wanted to take it out for a spin, so I gave him the keys?" he said, it sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him, Jasper still holding him in place.

"Because he asked." Yet, again a smart-ass remark.

"Oh, so if Alice asked me is she could borrow your V Rod Bike, and I let her, you wouldn't be pissed?" I asked, staring him straight in the eyes.

"I've never done that to you, so I thought I would be treated the same. Of course, your sister has borrowed it a few times without permission, but she's never let someone else drive it. I thought my four-wheeler, car, truck, and yacht would be treated the same as your cars and motorbikes. I guess I was mistaken." I turned away from him and ran at a normal, human pace outside to the track.

I immediately deciphered the baby blue of the Ferrari from the green, and luckily, Emmett was doing his last lap. He screeched the car to a stop and got out, a grin plastered on his face.

"If you screeched that car to stop again like that, I'll have to kill you" I hissed to him, mentally sending a projection to Grace to ask her to check the car out later tonight. He seemed frozen in place, his back towards me. I jumped over the wall and ran over to my baby.

I'm happy for his lack of brain to take the keys, and shot my baby up the ramp, towards the house. I clicked the button on my sun visor and parked her in her place, along the many other cars, motorbikes, and ATVs.

"Mom" I heard from behind me. I spun around to be face to face to Rob, a sullen look on his face. I knew I had hurt his feelings when I embarrassed him in front of the others, but this car meant a lot to me. No one knew of its existence except for my family. Now the people I wished that didn't know now know of this.

"Not now, honey. We'll talk about it later tonight, kay?" I told him, heading toward the door.

"That's not what I wanted talk to you about" he said from behind me, so low I could barely hear it even with vampire hearing. I turned back toward him to see he was leaning up against his bike, staring intently at his shoes.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I asked him, pulling his chin up to meet my eyes. He stared into my eyes, unshed tears gathering in his eyes.

"Another knows" he whispered the tears falling over. **(Somehow in my story, Bella and Robbie are able to cry even though, they're vampires. Grace and the Cullens can't)** I froze, my arm halfway around his shoulders.

"Who?" I asked, so low I don't even think I believed I spoke it.

"Carlisle" he whispered back to me, the same level as my voice.

_Oh no!_

* * *

**So was it good? In the next chapter, I'll tell you why its bad that Carlisle found out too soon. **

**Please review!**


	4. 4 Old Friends

**Okay, I am so, so sorry for not keeping my promise, but here it is now. I've updated on all my other stories and here this one is. **

**Also I've heard that everyone is confused about the pairings so I will write them out. There is:**

**Carlisle and Esme (just like in the book)**

**Edward and Rosalie (I don't really like this pair, but I didn't want Rose to be alone and I didn't want to bring someone into the story for this pairing)**

**Jasper and Alice (original)**

**Emmett and Bella (one of my favorite pairings)**

**Jacob and Grace (Grace is actually my cousin and I decided she should have her fantasy even if it was in a story)**

**Robbie and ? (You will soon find out who he is dating. He is also my cousin and he's okay with being in the story. I expected him to throw a fit when I told him, but he actually helped me with the last chapter and my annoying little brother that just loves to get me in trouble)**

**Hopefully that clears up some confusion, and everyone will stop asking for the pairs. Anyways, here you are.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing like most of the authors on here. Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer and all her glory.**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"How?" I asked him in the same low voice, making sure no one else heard.

"Well, after school was over I was walking back to the truck to wait on you and Grace. I was halfway to the truck when I heard a shrieking noise close to me. I looked up to see a girl standing near her car, oblivious to anything going on, and a van coming straight toward her" he started, it was weird how it was almost exactly how Emmett and I met.

"She started to turn and finally noticed the van coming toward her. I knew I couldn't just let her die, so I ran forward, protecting her with my body and stopping the van with my hand. I stood completely up now, only to notice that in the passenger seat of the van, was a knife and rope. I looked toward the floor and saw a picture of the girl with a circle and a slash mark on it" his hands clenching into fists when he said this.

"The man was knocked out cold so I decided to just let the police deal with him. I looked towards the girl to see that she had stood up, and was staring at me, confusion evident in her eyes. I stared back at her, her beautiful, deep, exotic-"

"Robbie!" I yelled, breaking him from his reverie.

"Oh, right" he said, snapping out of his flashback. "Anyways, the ambulance then came and said she needed to go to the hospital. I went with her because I had this feeling to protect her. I asked the paramedic if I could go and he said I would have to ride up front. We reached the hospital quickly, and she was sent to the emergency room, where a doctor would look after her. I was in there with her when the doctor came in. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was his name" he announced, staring off into space. I made a gesture and he continued.

"He said she might have a concussion and they would have to monitor her for the night. Then, he said he wanted to talk to me. We went to his office and everything just flowed out. I never meant to tell him, it just felt like I could trust him" he finished, slumping to the floor, leaning back against the bike. I was surprised tremendously when he told me of the man trying to kill the girl.

"Did the police tell you why the man was trying to kill her?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"No. When they came in after the talk with Carlisle, they asked if I knew anything about it. Of course I knew nothing about it and told them that. They said it was a crime scene so they were bound to find out something soon. Before they left, one officer told me that they identified the man as her step-father" he told me, letting his head sag backwards. "He said he was convicted for rape in a few states and that he was let out a few years ago, but wouldn't tell me anything else." I processed the information, putting the pieces together.

"I know why he was trying to kill her" I said, earning a confused stare. "You said he was convicted of rape right? Well, he must have tried to rape her while her mom was gone or something. She probably threatened to turn him in if he tried again, but he figured she still had information that she could tell anyone. He decided that if she were tell anyone, he would never live another day, and had to get rid of her. He decided to kill her so no one would find out" I finished, a smile forming on my face, only to be wiped off when I realized how cruel that was.

"I'm gonna kill him" Rob yelled, clenching his fists, heading straight for the door. I ran at him, tackling him to the ground, getting my head smashed into the ground in the process.

"Damnit, Rob!" I screeched, placing my hand over where I slammed my head into the ground. I could feel a bump forming, and it stung to even graze it. New thing to my weird vampire thing: can receive little bumps but not be killed. Grrr.

"You know you will reveal us if you do" I whispered harshly to him, continuing my rant.

"Would making us get killed by the Volturi do any good to help the poor girl? I don't think so calm the fuck down!" I let go of him, and pulled myself up, feeling slightly dizzy. "Shit!"

"Sorry mom, I just feel like I need to protect her. Like I can't get away from her. I need to be with her every waking day…."he ranted on, sounding like a man in love. I smiled at him faintly but knew we could never let that happen. I'm all for finding true love for everyone, but bringing someone over to the eternal is something I don't really want to happen or don't want to even do really. Just thinking of the idea, sent shivers down my spine.

I heard a gasp from inside and just now remembered that the Cullens were in my house.

"Common, honey" I muttered to him, rushing inside to see what everything was about. I froze as soon as I entered the living room, finding all the Cullens in a crouch and Jacob…..not shaking.

"Why aren't you shaking?" I asked, not even realizing I just gave away my identity. I just kept cool, trying not to look panic or feel for that matter. I glanced toward Jasper to see utter amazement on his features along with reassurance. As soon as this was out of my mouth, the Cullens shot up, trying to look human. I searched each of their faces to see if any of them noticed my slip and the only thing that covered each face besides Jasper was panic.

"Where's Grace?" I asked, noticing that she never came in with Jake and I. Jake was looking around frantically, panic overtaking all his features.

"She went up to room, I think" Rosalie said from her spot in Edward's lap.

"I thought you-never mind. Thanks Rose" I said, running up the stairs to her room. I finally reached the third floor with Jake right on my heels, practically knocking me over in the process.

"Jake!" I screamed at him, making his frame freeze on the last stop.

"What?" he muttered clearly wanting to find Grace.

"Stop trying to knock me over! I wanna find Grace just like you, but you don't have to practically stomp all over me during the process!" I screeched to him, opening Grace's bedroom door. I stepped inside to see Grace on the computer googling… Mary Alice Brandon?

"Honey, why are you looking up Alice?" I whispered to her, making sure the others weren't able to hear.

"One time I was on the computer after you had told us a story about Auntie Alice and I was just looking up all their names cause I was bored. Well when I got to Auntie Alice, I typed in her full name and only one thing popped up" she mumbled, the search finally stopping. Like she said, only one Mary Alice Brandon popped up.

"My Alice" I breathed out, noticing that that was my sister. I can't believe they have her biography. Grace clicked on the tab and stood up, gesturing that I should sit down. I slowly sank down onto the chair, reading the introduction.

_Mary Alice Brandon (April 13, 1901 - November 24, 1918) _**(I don't know if that is actually her birthday and date of death, I just made it up. If you know her real birthday and date of death, please tell me in the review or PM)**

That's as far as I got before my eyes started to glaze over. I started to think about what James told me so many years ago. How Alice and myself were the only ones to escape his wrath. Now no one has to put up with him or Laurent or Victoria ever again.

The way it felt when I could hear and feel my leg break under his strength. When Laurent was hitting on me before the wolves came. The way it felt when I killed that newborn that attacked Grace when she was five, not sensing the vampire gene on her. When the mate came and hit Robbie, sending him backwards. How the red haze took over my body whenever I killed a newborn, even if it was an easy task.

"BELLA!" I heard from all sides, breaking me from my reverie. My eyes refocused and Alice was in front of me, Grace and Rob were beside me and…..

"Emmett" I breathed out again, slowly turning to come face to face with his deep, exotic, beautiful clear blue-topaz eyes. My eyes bored into his, seeing the confusion, love, and hurt. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around him and never let go. I blinked back ears and took a deep, deep breath, instantly freezing from the scent I smelt.

"Cornelius" flowed out of my mouth before I could distinguish what I was saying. I quickly, but humanely, made my way downstairs and went straight to the door with eight confused stares boring into my head. I opened the door, and there stood the doctor that helped me with Robbie and Grace so many years ago.

"Hello, Isabella. How are you this fine evening?" he asked, glancing behind me.

"I'm fine, Cornelius. How are you? You haven't changed a bit since those many years ago" I answered, gesturing for him to enter. He hesitated then slowly but carefully, made his way past me, toward the kids.

"Hello, Grace. Robert. How are you today? You've grown so much since last time" he spoke, patting Rob on the back and kissing Grace's hand. I heard Jake growl from behind me.

'_He's not going to hurt them, now try to stop being so protective. He's the doctor who monitored my body to determine when they would be born. Grace would never have lived if he wouldn't have gotten them out when he did' _I sent him, hearing Jake cut off behind me. I never mentioned how much he monitored my body.

"We're fine, Cornelius. How are you? And I assure you, we haven't changed much since then" Robbie told him, speaking properly. The thing with Cornelius was that if you didn't talk to him in a formal manner, he would be repulsed and not speak to you, or worse.

"I'm quite flushed since my long journey actually" he said, turning toward me with that serious expression. I nodded and gestured with my hand towards the stairs.

"You may go on up to the guest room. It still holds all of your belongings from the last visit. I'll be up in a minute" I spoke, walking toward him to take his hand. I walked him to the stairwell, and placed his hand on the railing.

"Thank you, Isabella dear" he said, staring me in the eyes before walking up the stairs to the third floor. I watched him go until he was out of sight, and scurried over to Grace and Rob.

"Grace, find the tray and cups, quickly. Robbie, go on up and make sure he has his book, glasses, and pillow. Warm the water up also. Go" I demanded, heading towards the kitchen. Grace came down rather quickly with the tray and cups, still wrapped in the bubble wrap.

"Wash them" I told her, pouring some "tomato juice", A.K.A. blood, into two cups. Grace put everything on the tray. "Go sit down now."

I headed up the stairs with my tray, coming upon the door rather quickly. I knocked softly and heard the stern "come in" follow. The door was opened by Robbie in his pose, staring blankly ahead with one hand behind his back.

I nodded my head, and walked toward Cornelius sitting in his chair with his feet propped up.

"Isabella, sit down dear. Robert, you may go" he said, seriousness laced through his voice. Robbie bowed and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. I sat the tray down, then sat down myself on the edge of the chair.

"Do they know?" he asked, as soon as I sat.

"I'm not-" I started, but was interrupted by a hand to my face.

"Lies! All lies! I know that blonde boy knows and the doctor. You will not lie to me again. Understood, Isabella? I still control you. I'm a part of you whether you like it or not" he yelled, fury taking over his features.

When he was monitoring my stomach and when the babies would be born, he raped me, but didn't rape me at the same time. I didn't want him to hurt the babies so I allowed it, my love for the babies overruling the hurt that Emmett couldn't be my only one.

He has come every five years and acts like it's the 1600's. He was born and turned in the late 1600's and never really grew apart from it. He dressed like the style is now, but his manners are of the 1600's. He likes controlling people and since he knows so many things I do not wish for any of my family to know, he comes whenever he wishes.

"I am sorry, sir. I did not wish to lie to you. I will take the punishment you wish upon me" I said, kneeling down in front of him.

"I will deal with this later. Grace is coming up to say that the Cullens have to get home. This discussion is not over" he said, gesturing for me to stand up. A few seconds later, Grace knocked on the door, and opened the door after the stern "come in."

"Mother, the Cullens are going back to Cullen Manor and wish to say goodbye to you. Are you coming, sir?" she asked, coming to stand behind my chair. Before I could put myself in front of Grace, he ran and slap her across the face, hard. She fell to the floor, her hands covering her cheek with a cut deep enough to draw blood. I felt a red haze building across my vision.

Before it took over, I sent to Robbie, '_Get the Cullens out fast. Go with them and make sure they get out in the next five seconds. I'm about to kill some vampire ass.'_ That was last thing I thought before the red haze controlled my body and mind.

"Isabella" Cornelius warned backing up slowly, holding his arms out in front him.

"No one touches my babies" I growled, stalking towards him, going the same pace as him.

"Mom" Grace whispered, but I didn't acknowledge it. The red haze had taken over my form.

"No one hits one of my babies. You really should haven't done that" I growled out, lunging towards him. My teeth sunk into his arm, flinging my head backwards. He screamed out clashing with the sound of scrapping metal. I grabbed a hold of his other arm and flung my head back, causing the noise to sound again.

I continued this assault until he was just shreds. I threw all the pieces out the window, and finally took over my body and mind again. I slunk to the floor, but saw Grace shaking in the corner.

"Honey?" I asked, slowly crawling towards her. "Are you ok?" She shook her head back and forth, and fled into the comfort of my arms. She cried tearless sobs and I followed suit.

"Shh. I know, I know. I am so sorry you had to see that" I cooed to her, letting her get it all out.

"Bella?" I heard chorused behind me. _Shit!_ I turned my head and there was Edward, Alice, and Jasper with Robbie and Jake in tow.

"Really?"

* * *

**I know I left you with a cliffy, but if you have any questions just say it in the review or PM me. I will answers any questions you want to know about **_**past**_** chapters, not future chapters. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. 5 Unbelieveable

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been trying to fix my other story 'The Player and The Tease.' This one was kind of on hold, but it's ok now. I've updated on my other story 'Revenge' and now it's time to update on this one so here you are.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing like everyone on this website. Stephenie Meyer and her luck owns everyone…including Emmett. D:**

* * *

**B.P.O.V.**

"Are you serious?" I asked, staring at all them while Jake took Grace from my embrace. I stared out the window, thinking of how I should tell them this. That's when I noticed the sun rising, meaning it was dawn.

"How long were guys here, and how long have I been holding Grace?" I asked, staring at them with wide eyes. "How come the others aren't with you? I would've thought that they would have heard me tearing Cornelius limb from limb."

When I said this, everybody stared at me incredulously except Robbie and Gracie.

"Wait, you killed that vampire?" Edward asked me.

"Duh. What did you think I meant?" I asked, wondering how they couldn't process this. Jasper seemed to finally get it along with Jake, but Alice and Edward were still staring at me like I wasn't real.

"Bella, did you know who that was?" Alice asked me, panic evident on her features. I nodded my head in answer, slowly standing up off the floor. "Who then?"

"He was Cornelius, a doctor born in the late 1600's and changed when he went on a vampire hunt in search of hurt ones" I answered, still wondering why she was so worked up over this.

"How do you know about vampires?" Edward asked, still seeming to not get that I was vampire.

"Well, I don't know. How do I know that Cornelius is a four-hundred year old vamp? How do I know that you were born in 1901, changed in 1918 because of Spanish influenza? I'm a vampire for God's sake, Edward! Have been since 2009, after you guys left!" I explained to him, feeling like I was explaining this to a four year old. Oh, wait, I was.

"You're Bella? My baby sister Bella?" he whispered, un-shedable tears forming in his eyes.

"Yes, Eddy-kins. I am baby sister Bella" I whispered back to him, tears forming in my eyes with him. He jumped, attacking me with a hug, his tearless sobs wracking through his body.

"I missed you so much, Bells. Even if Rose and I didn't agree with you dating our brother, we still loved you so, so much" he cried, pressing me into his body.

"I know, honey, I know" I cooed, my hands subconsciously taking over their maternal habit, smoothing his hair down, patting his back in gentle motions. "It's ok. Let it all out." His tearless sobs calmed a bit until he was just crying every now and then.

"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper to me, making me lift my head up from my position on the floor with Edward's head resting on my shoulder.

"Yes, Alice?" I whispered, my hand still taking on it's maternal job, running my hand over Edward's hair.

"Your Esme" she smirked, coming to sit beside me. She laid her head on my other shoulder, and my other hand subconsciously went up to rub her upper back.

"I try. Now where were we before we finally helped Edward with his blonde moment" I giggled, Edward's head shooting up with a look of amusement and shock mixed together.

"I resent that" Jasper said, shock covering his face. He started towards me, a smirk set on his mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz. Totally forgot you're a blonde" I laughed out, slowly backing up. "Well it's kind of easy to actually."

"How is it easy to?" he asked, not moving towards me anymore.

"You don't act like a blonde. Rose and Edward do, but you don't. Maybe that's why they are together" I explained, scooting back some more. Edward started to chuckle quietly, but stopped, finally getting what I was saying.

"Hey!" he said, making everyone laugh.

"Like I said" I laughed, sitting down on _his_ bed. I glanced around the room at all the old fashioned things like his bed and chair. "What do I do with all of Cornelius's stuff?" That made everyone stop laughing, to look around the room.

"Oh yeah, about that. Think over what you said before when you were explaining him to us. Who's story matches his?" Alice said, her eyes slowly gazing around the room. I silently did what she asked, and went through all of their stories, wondering why she was so worried about all of this.

"Well, not your's definitely. Not Edward's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, or Jasper's. Not Esme. Not…"I trailed off, Carlisle's past connecting with Cornelius's. I stared at them in fear, the realization dawning on me. "Please, please tell me they weren't brothers."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. We didn't know he was even here. Carlisle never mentioned him until about twenty years after we left" she whispered, holding me to her.

"I have to tell Carlisle, without telling Esme, Rose, and…Emmett about myself" I whispered, not wanting to say his name even though I've been saying it so many times.

"I'll call him" Edward said, taking out his phone and disappearing outside. I let my head drop onto Jasper's shoulder, while Grace rubbed my back in calming circles.

"Come here, baby boy" I said, putting one arm around Grace's shoulder and opening my other so Robbie could sit on my lap. He raced over, snuggling into my chest while Grace did the same to my side.

"He's finally dead right?" Robbie whispered, staring up at me, his bottom lip quivering slightly.

"Yes, honey. He's finally dead" I whispered, kissing him lightly on his forehead.

"Finally" he cried, tears starting to fall down his face, relief flooding his features. He silently cried into my shirt, Grace crying slightly from the small, silent gasps of air coming from beside me.

"Shh, it's ok. He's not coming back. It's ok" I cooed to both of them, rubbing their backs. I glanced to Jasper and Alice to see horror sketched onto their beautiful faces.

"Now you've seen what he's done to this family that has no right to be put through this type of pain" Jake whispered menacingly, pain and anger in his eyes. He stared at Grace, looking like he was about to die.

"Come, Jakey" I whispered, letting my arm leave Grace's shoulder so he could pick her up. He moved to pick her up and put her the bed, but I silently shook my head. I patted the place beside me, and he did what I said. I put my arm around his large frame.

"He's on his way" Edward called, running back in the room. When he saw us on the floor, his eyes quickly flicked to Alice and Jazz, I'm guessing to read their minds. He turned back to face me, horror and anger etched in his features also. Not a minute after he said this, Carlisle raced through the door, horror, pain, and hurt plastered on his face in the most hurtful expressions I've ever seen.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. I don't regret killing him, I just can't believe I put you through pain…" I ranted, handing Robbie to Jasper and slowly standing. He held up a hand, silencing my speech.

"You killed him?" he whispered, staring at me like I wasn't real. I nodded my head, backing up slightly. He was silent then stared to walked towards me. "You killed him."

Before he could reach me though, both Grace and Robbie were in front of me, in there fighting crouches.

"You even put a hand on her, grandfather, we will have to kill you" Robbie growled, making everyone gasp. "If you want to kill her, you will have to go through your own flesh and venom. Your grandchildren."

"What Robbie said is exactly right. I'm happy mom killed that… that thing. I can't even believe I was his great-niece. He's put us through so much pain that none of us can count. He _raped_ mom, and made us his own little butler and maid" Grace snarled, her features not like her regular expression. She was becoming her true kind.

"I would've enjoyed killing him myself. I don't regret one thing that mom put him through. You will be killing your grandchildren and daughter in revenge for that thing. I can't believe you grandfather" Rob took over, his features becoming one of more vampire than human. He was becoming his true kind rapidly, faster than he has before.

Carlisle stood in a crouch in front of us, snarling furiously processing what they said.

"You killed my brother" he growled, lunging over the children towards me. I panicked, but before he hit me, he was taken down my lightning.

"You can't be my grandfather!" Grace yelled, snarling like crazy.

"I can't believe you would rather kill your daughter than let it rest that your brother is dead! That he raped my mother!" Robbie yelled, getting out of control. I heard a crack of thunder outside, the wind making all of the papers in the room fly out the window.

"Robbie!" I yelled, putting a block on his powers. The storm stopped outside, but Robbie was still growling in front of me. Carlisle slowly stood up, staring at me menacingly yet again.

"She can't be my daughter, and you can't be my grandchildren" he said, speaking to the kids but staring at me. Grace and Rob jumped at him, but he easily kicked them backwards towards Jake. I growled louder than Jake and Carlisle put together, cutting both of them off.

"No one touches my babies" I whispered, the true nature I was made into taking over my body, not a vampire anymore. My nails grew, my vision becoming sharper than ever, my body transformed, I grew wings. Everyone stared at me in surprise, but I only saw Carlisle. I've never been this angry that I've actually transformed not even to Victoria.

"Would like to know why I killed that poor excuse of your brother?" I asked, not wanting to attack just yet, pulling at a little part of sanity left in my brain. I ripped my clothes, showing him the scars that were left over from my human years, becoming more defined now that I was my true nature, the only one of my nature.

"He raped me, and made the kids what they are today. No he didn't get me pregnant, but whenever the kids get angry enough instead of staying a half vampire like they're supposed to, they turn into a full vampire, not being able to think about it at all. They can't fight it, but they have to surrender to it.

"Half vampires can only do minimum things that are to insure their safety. They can be burned like other vamps, instead of not at all. Ensuring their safety is hell when they become a full vampire. They're like The Major. You guys control the vampire inside you, they don't. They can't.

"And he took Grace's virginity away from her" I whispered, tears rolling down my face. "When I wasn't able to please him, he took Grace. He made her do what he pleased. She would do it to protect me from harm. She gave up her virginity for my sake. She can't share the experience that all of us did with Jake.

"He made Robbie his own butler because like Grace, Robbie was the man of the house and would do anything in his power to protect his sister and mother" I whispered, my anger slipping away. I couldn't keep it up anymore and fell to the ground, transforming quickly.

"Mom did anything he asked to keep him away from us, but it wasn't enough" Grace whispered, coming to pick me up, Rob joining her. "She got beat so many times because of us, and the will for you not to know that we existed. She said you guys left because you no longer loved us."

"I guess she was right" Robbie finished, staring at Carlisle with fury.

"I did-" Carlisle started, but…..Jasper didn't let him finish.

"No because you didn't let them explain, Carlisle!" he screamed at his father, shaking visibly. "You were too hung over your brother that you wouldn't listen. You would've endangered your own children in revenge of the brother that you didn't even like in the first place.

"Don't try and say that you didn't feel that way. I could feel you lying to your _family_ when you were telling us. My sister is trying her best to keep her children safe from things like this and you go out, trying to endanger her and her children, your grandkids. I thought you were her father." Carlisle looked so broken, like he was about to die.

"I-I'm sorry" he whispered, gasping for air. "I tried to keep you safe. I never wanted all of this to happen, but I did love my brother. I promised our father that I would care for him, not letting him get hurt.

"I never tried to put my family in danger, but to keep them safe from danger. Grace, Robbie I'm-" he said, but Robbie cut him off.

"Do not apologize to us, grandfather. We will always forgive someone we love. It might take us a while to trust you enough, but we forgive you. Mom is the one you should be apologizing to. Making her transform is tough" Rob said, grabbing a blanket to throw over my body.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I know you wouldn't have killed someone without a reason. I should've listened to you. I can never forgive myself" he whispered, dropping his head. I slowly stood up, needing some help from the kids.

"Carlisle" I whispered, making him lift his head. "Why did you attack?"

"I-I…. I don't know. It was like something took over my body" he said, confusion evident in his body. My eyes grew furiously, paralyzing me. "Bella?"

"No. It can't be."

* * *

**So I right now I'm having a hard time typing because I dislocated my shoulder and I am in an immobilizer so yeah. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If it doesn't make sense to you then deal with it.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Author's Note

**I am back! Though I didn't ever really leave. Well I left from writing technically since I'm a horrible person and never updated my stories! For that I am truly and utterly sorry. I feel like rubbish. But we hopefully don't have to worry about that anymore!**

**I am proud to announce I now have a beta: the lovely and talented, bethxclay. We haven't really talked about anything more than my stories, but I want to thank her for graciously taking on the role of my beta. You have no idea how thankful I am. I also want to thank xTheBlondex, Carrotsaremyfriends, and New Gen-Alma for helping me as well.**

**Now that I have all these lovely people helping and supporting my stories, I _will_ finish these stories for all of you who have been behind me from the beginning and the ones who have my stories as favorites or on alerts.**

**Thank you all so much!**

**Love, Jimena**


	7. Author's Note (Please Read)

**I am a _horrible_ human being! I am so, so sorry, y'all! I have no excuse for not updating and for taking this long! Well for a while there I did. I had research paper due. Yeah, my _first_ research paper. For this teacher who is positively wonderful and positively and sketchy pervert.**

**And I am a beta now! For Hibiscus79! This chick is an absolutely wonderful writer! She blows my mind with every chapter! I can only hope to possess half of her ingenius talent! I love you, chick! :D (P.S. Y'all should totally go read her story _The Rising Sun._ Because y'all know you love me :) and you will seriously not regret your decision)**

**Moving on to more depressing matters… I know none of us want to think sad thoughts but I must say this. I should have said something when she told me of the news, but as I have said, I am a horrible human being and truly deserve no remorse. A few months ago, maybe four or five, one of my readers who gladly accepted my offer of pre-reading my stories lost her baby girl. She has now deleted all of her stories and basically shut down her account, but I felt I should say this news in memory of Carrots, her husband, and little angel Abby who is looking over her wonderful parents. I love all of them, and my heart continues to go out to Todd and Carrots. They have given me inspiration that I could have only dreamed of receiving, let alone giving. Please keep the mourning couple in your prayers.**

**Now that I've killed the mood and my own spirit, can I ask for forgiveness? I promise (and I swear on my life) that I will update as much as humanly possible over my Christmas break. I will not let y'all down… again.**

**I also apologize in advance if this causes some of you to have to go back and re-read the story in hopes of remembering exactly what _The Player and The Tease_, _Revenge_, and _My First Love_ are about. Unless some f y'all like doing that cause in that case, you're welcome :)**

**Love, Jimena**


End file.
